


Gone

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: j2wincestkiss answered: wincest; hug





	Gone

Sammy was gone. That’s all Dean knew. Sammy was gone.

Not like _dead_ gone, at least he hoped not, but like _he-hates-me-and-probably-will-never-talk-to-me-again_ gone.

Which, Dean knew, he completely deserved it and really he wouldn’t blame Sam if he never came back.

But it was when Dean was halfway through a fifth of whiskey, that Sam returned to the motel room, his eyes red and puffy from crying but it didn’t matter because so were Dean’s, and gathered his brother up in a tight hug. Dean’s head falls to rest on his brother’s chest, listening to Sam’s stuttering heartbeat. Sam rests his cheek on the top of Dean’s head.

Neither one say anything because neither remember who has to apologize, and anyway, they know that what ever they did, they’re already forgiven. So they stay like that for what seems like ever, only pulling back slightly to share soft, apologetic, love-filled kisses before returning to the way they were.


End file.
